What Is And What Should Never Be
by bellalice hardchester
Summary: Sequel to AlxM's Abusing Forgiveness. Sam is transferred to the AU and Dean is stuck with the Au Sam. The odds now seem against them as the angels keep tricking them. Castiel is trying to help the two. But it is going in vain. Memories come, things Dean didn't want to see flash right in front of him. Sam has now decided to swap back to his world. How will he do that?
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE**

**A/N- Hey guys, this the what you can call, sequel/ remake/ whatever of AlxM's Abusing Forgiveness, With just one twist. HIM did not change in the end. SO... Anyways this story is all AlxM's and course supernaturals. And yes all mistakes are mine. THANKS A TON AlxM! Love you LOads! all Yours! and sorry for the delay.**

**One more thing. Foul language. Rated T.**

**Enjoy and please review!please beg ya!**

"Any near plans of getting up?" Bobby Singer asked as he looked at the two brothers who slept soundly after a tiring hunt. A simple salt and burn but come on when is evil ever gonna make things easy for a Winchester?

"No. Not really" Dean Winchester, the elder of the two brothers said as he covered his face with the pillow to avoid the looks of the old man.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"How about a good night sleep?" Sam, the younger and the more sensible of the two, replied.

"I was thinking of making pancakes but...okay as the youngsters say."

Bobby smirked knowing what would come next.

"Shoot yourself" The brothers said in unison.

"So early? Nah. C'mon, i have ten more nice and happy years with my two boys. Ain't i correct?"

"Bobby, please. We also have just three days and two night before something evil finds it way to us as it always does. So just Bobby, thanks a ton, but no breakfast today for us. We will pass. Please." Sam begged the old man.

Bobby knew if only Sam was awake, the younger Winchester would put on his puppy dog eyes, which no one could ever win against.

Suddenly the phone rang. Dean aimlessly reached out for it.

"Yello? No. Agent Mulder does not exist. He died thirty years ago. yes wrong number. Okey bye!" Dean smiled and threw his face groaned and fell asleep again.

Bobby rolled his eyes and went out.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Some sheriff. Sheriff Roberts. Yeah i got it! Sheriff Frank Roberts. Long names. Idiot parents." Dean replied.

"Hmmm." Sam replied before getting to know what his elder brother had done.

Sam woke up with a start and threw his pillow on Dean.

"Hey what?!" Dean said getting up, rubbing his eyes.

"DEAN THAT WAS-URRGGHH LET IT BE!" Sam growled as he picked up the phone and dialed the sheriff's number. Glancing at Dean, Sam expected an apology, but of course when will that happen? Instead he got a - "not my fault" from him.

Dean smiled at his brother and went out flopping on the couch.

"Morning." Dean said as he found Bobby wheeling around in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Here comes sleeping beauty. Who gave you the morning kiss, sweetheart?" Bobby said.

"Fairy Godmother." Dean got hold of the T.V remote and started flipping the channels.

When he stopped. Tilted his head, and scratched his head,

Bobby looked at him and smiled. The boy was thinking, which was quite a rare scene.

"Whatcya thinkin', boy?" B

"Huh... Hey Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

"Good at times. I kinda gathered that.

"No i was seriously thinking."

"Once in a thousand years."

"Shut up. Anyways,that... That you remember when i went to this...alternate universe.. where I used to beat up Sammy?"

"Whatcya comin' at, kid?"

"That..what if alternate universe was made by a part that is in your mind. Which you want to do. I mean coupla years ago when I was a victim of the dijinn? It took me to a place with...mom." Deans voice faltered at the word "MOM", which was of course due to his love for his mother who died when he was just four(which was quite cruel of Azazel.)

"Dean, don't you dare harbor such thoughts kid. You will never want to beat up your own brother. Just because he let out Lucifer. He didn't know. Ruby made him do it right? I know you, boy, you would never put anything past or present in front of him." Bobby wheeled in front of Dean and looked him in the eye.

"You are right, Bobby. I would never do that. I have been thinking bullshit."

"Yes. Too much of it." Bobby put on a smile and went back to the kitchen.

Just then Sam came in. Still on the phone.

" . No. I'm sorry sir. I really am. I- okay..okay..Have a good-" Sam looked at the phone as it beeped cut. "Day."

" 'Sup bro?" Dean asked his younger brother as if he had no idea what a mess he had done and put Sam in trouble. Well, putting Sam in trouble was one of his duties.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing much. Just a pissed off sheriff. Thanks Dean. And you know what else. I really don't know how you and I share the same DNA."

"Come on.. You are my baby sis. I gotta take care of lil Samantha right?"

"Just shut up. Okay? Just zip it."

"What, brain boy? Running out of witty replies or just too scared I'll outwit you again? Well, I always do."

Sam put on his bitchface and was soon in a competition with Dean's "Go fuck yourself" face.

"You both are more interesting than baseball match." Bobby commented.

Sam scoffed and Dean smirked.

Both muttering together - Runs in the blood.

"Okay break for drinks!" Bobby said coming in between the two men.

It was night again.

The brothers could at last have their beauty sleep after a whole day of melting iron, preparing bags of salt and their usual work.

Sam hit the bed before Dean could ask if Cass, their winged friend, had visited but after seeing Sam sound asleep, Dean chucked the thought.

Then next morning again seemed a sleepy morning.

"Wake up, Sammy." Dean shook his brother by the shoulder, still in bed, "Wakey-" Dean stopped realizing how sickly sweet he was sounding.

Dean got up looked at his brother. Usually Sam was the early bird. What was wrong? Well, Dean didn't seem to care as long as he got get a opportunity to trouble him everything was perfect.

Dean got up went to the kitchen and got a bottle of cold water and splashed it right on Sam.

Sam woke up with a start, gasping for air.

"Dean?"

"Oh no...pffff...Brad Pitt." Dean smiled.

Sam looked around, panting, then looked at his bag and then at Dean. Sam went to his bag opened it and turned it upside down, clothes came out.

"Sam?!What the hell are you doing?!" Dean demanded astonished at his brother's strange behavior.

Suddenly Sam's face filled with fear, eyes showing clear terror and body trembling.

"Dean..I...I...I'm sorry.. I..I...Just don't hurt me please..Dean...I beg you.. I promise this wouldn't happen again..Dea-"

"Hey, hey kiddo calm down. Chill. Whats wrong?"

Dean walked to his brother and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam flinched and closed his eyes.

"Dean. Not the wall. It... Don't smash me.. Please.."

"Hey bro, why will i ever do that?"

"Cause you never changed. You just did a masters in acting.

"Sammy.."

Thats when Dean realized. It was the sam he met in the other world. And now he was back. And all possibilities said. Sam was with HIM.

AU

"SAM!WAKE UP!NOW! GO AND GET SOME GROCERIES!"

Sam jolted up. His head pounding. It seemed as if football was being played in there.

"What Dean?! My head's hurting! Go get yourself..."Sam replied sleepy rubbing his eyes.

Dean peeped in the room.

"What?"

"Go get it. My heads hurting. Soccer's being played inside. You have legs, right? God gave you. Go get the groceries then."

"You are not going." Dean walked over to his brother clenching his fists and then smashed it right in his jaw.

"Oww... what was that for?" Sam cried. Anger building up in him.

"As if-"

Dean punched him again.

"You-"

And again. This time in the stomach

That was enough. When dean raised his hand to aim it at Sam's face again, Sam grabbed Dean's wrists and yanked them behind his back pinning him on the floor.

"Whats wrong with you, Dean?!"Sam demanded for an answer.

"As if you don't know. " Dean said as he rammed his knee in Sam's back and rolled over the younger Winchester.

"You filthy piece of junk! You trusted Ruby! Drank demons blood like it was beer! Let Lucifer out to end this fucking world! And then you ask why I am doing this?! Sam it was you! You are the monster because of who the world will end! You brought the Apocalypse, Sam! You are nothing but a freak! A monster! AND FOR LETTING ME DOWN YOU ARE GONNA GET IT SAM AND NOTHING IS A BETTER PUNISHMENT THAN HAVE YOU BEATEN EVERYDAY! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WORTH SAM! YOU ARE WORTH DEATH! YOU SHOULD DIE SAM!" Dean yelled. Sam's grip loosened on Dean's biceps.

"De-"

"Shut up Sam!"

Sam stared at his brother.

The brother who swore to keep him safe. Safe from everything that threatened him. Even death. That same brother was now saying Sam should die and that too by DEAN'S hands? Why had Dean changed and that too over night? And SOO much?

What the hell was on?!

A/N- guys hope you like it! please please please review. Sorry if not long chapt. but couldn't think much


	2. Chapter 2

**What Is And What Should Never Be.**

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my net's not being good with me. So..And thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. They mean a lot. Thanks! Enjoy! And yeah all wrong grammer and all are my faults. Don't blame a person. :)**

_Real world- _

_Two days. 48 hours. 2880 minutes. And-_

_Well that was too much for Dean Winchester's brain. He calculated the time Sam was away. Away with the evil Dean. This was pissing the elder brother. The talk with Bobby, well, that didn't turn out that sweet._

"But Bobby! Sammy has to come back! There is no way I am leaving him with that monster!" Dean yelled at the old man who wheeled to and fro between bookshelves trying to find a way to get the younger Winchester back.

"I am trying my best kid!" Bobby yelled back. Bobby hadn't slept since Sam was gone and asking Dean for a good night sleep was in vain.

"You—look Bobby, I need to have my brother back. He is all I have. And if he gets tortured by that bastard I will never forgive myself." Bobby looked up as Dean pleaded. Troubling Sam might be on Dean's routine but keeping him safe was his job. And it was Sam in the end for whom Dean was ready to give up anything and anyone. That's what had grabbed a portion in Bobby's heart the moment the two boys stood at the doorstep. Dean the over protective elder brother and Sam the shy and scrawny one hiding behind Dean's leg. Nothing had changed about their relationship. But well of course for Sam's behavior. He became more aggressive and more Dean- like. But hey! Hunting has its side effects.

"Dean I know you are worried sick but you think I am not? Sam's like my son and so are you. I will do anything to get him back, kid. Dontchya worry." Bobby came to Dean. Dean looked up and saw those father like eyes.

"I know, Bobby, its's just that….I am too tired..I'll get a shut eye."

Bobby knew that Dean didn't mean i-am-sleepy tired but he meant,"I am sick of this". Well Bobby couldn't blame them. It was really a hard life for the Winchester's. Come on, who gets motherless at the age of six months, get into hunting, lose their father and then the angels drag them into their chess game and use them as pawns? Bobby too engrossed in his thoughts, didn't see Sam come and grab a seat in front of him.

"Hey Bobby!" Bobby looked up in surprise,"Hey son!"

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Nothing"

The plain reply made Sam more eager to know what Bobby was ,looking at.

"Bobby can i help you out?"

"No kiddo. I am fine."

Sam looked around and then dragged a book that was Bobby eariler reading, to himself.

"I know you are not. You need my help. I will he-"

"NO Sam! I don't need your help!"

Sam looked at Bobby with those green puppy dog eyes, cracking Bobby's old heart.

"Look Sam, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just that Dean's stressing me out. And I need sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Thanks son, but your brother will eat me alive if I try and sleep."

"Don't worry about that i will handle him." Sam said it with such confidence he knew none of it was coming to him when he was to confront his brother.

"Son, I know-"

"SON OF A BITCH!Where is my knife?! What is my revolver doing here?!"Dean yelled at the top of his voice.

Sam rushed to him.

"Hey Hey Dean.."

Dean turned to his brother. Fire flashing in his eyes. If looks could kill...

"Where-is-my-knife?!"

"I-Its in the bag." Sam managed to stutter out those four words. In other conditions he couldn't even have whispered.

"What the fucking hell is it doing there?! You know I like it under my pillow!"

"I thought you preferred your revolver now.. I am sorry Dean." Sam lowered his eyes.

Dean recalled that this wasn't the tough Sam. Not his Sam. Great. He just did an amazing job. That meant he had to...URGH..why him?!

"Look Sam I am sorry. I know i shouldn't have yelled at you. But...Umm.. listen I gotta tell you something, Sammy.."

Sammy...wow that felt so great to hear DEan say that to him again.

"What Dean...Is everything okay?"

"For a matter of fact - No"

"What? Why?"

"Sam i think you remember, when Dean was replaced by some good Dean? The good Dean is me Sam. I don't know how but my brother and you have exchanged places. And my brother is with that guy who tortured you Sam-"

Dean stopped as he saw a smile creep up Sam's lips.

"You are serious,Dean."

"Why wouldn't i? WHy-"

"I'M FREE FROM THAT MONSTER! YIPPEE!" Sam jumped up and down.

"Wait, you are happy?"

"Why wouldn't I? Course i am!"

"So wouldn't you go back?"

"Never."

Dean's worst fear came true. It felt as if someone had just punched him in the heart. Sam doesn't wanna go back. That mean's real- No that can't happen. Dean can't let Sam stuck with that monster.

Sam jumped and down and went out.

Dean flopped on the bed tears filling up his green eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and hug his face in his hands.

"C-cass?" Dean stuttered. Sobbing in his palms. "Cass? Listen up, wing guy, i need your help. Please open up your ears. Sam's in trouble. A big one. And i can't set it right. Cass help me man. If you don't help out, Sammy would kill himself. He's already gone through enough and this would be extreme. I may be hard on him at times, trouble him loads, say cruel words to him, fight with him, but still Sammy means a lot to me. Cass you are an angel, angles are supposed to know what a person are feeling...Mom told me, they-they find out what you are feeling, help you out of the problem, because that's what they do. Please Cass. I rarely pray and I need you to help me out. Please. Please. Please. Take care of Sammy. "

Dean looked up. Pale and tear streaked face. Bloodshot eyes searched for a guy in trench coat. But no luck.

Dean closed his eyes, and didn't know when he fell asleep.

AU-

_Two days. One sprained wrist and eighteen cuts and many bruises. Well that's what was visible to Sam Winchester._

_Bobby was not doing a crap about it, but he would try and tell Dean to stop. But Dean had a lot of ego. And Cass was not ready to help either._

Dean would be here any moment and Dean's phone was still not working. Dean's phone by mistake slipped in water, and well it wasn't good.

"It 'k kid?" Bobby asked.

"No. Bobby, it's not even close to okay."

Sam paced back and forth and Bobby felt sorry for the guy.

"Bobby, Dean will-"

"I AM BACK!" Dean announced.

"Damn damn Damn.." Sam cursed himself.

"My coffee, Bobby!"

"It's on the table Dean."

Dean expected Bobby to reply, but Sam did instead. Not saying a word Dean had his black coffee.

Just as he did he spat it out.

"IT"S COLD!" Dean yelled.

"I-"

"Sam..you.." Dean moved to him as Bobby wheeled out.

"Dean-"

"Don't Dean me!"

Dean pushed him on the bed. And punched him on the face.

"DEAN!"

Dean didn't stop and aimed for one more shot.

He kept on punching till something else caught his eye. His phone. Switched off. And _wet._

_"_My phone." Dean said as he advanced to his mobile.

Sam started to walk back. When Dean threw the phone so hard on his face that Sam's nose bled. He doubled in pain. But Dean continued. He grabbed hold of Sam's wrist and yanked it behind his back smashing him in the wall.

"Dean please.."

"Dont' Dean me. You..You monster, i dont' know what to say to you."

Sam lost count of how many times he was smashed in the wall, punches, kneed in the stomach, or anything. But in the end. Sam knew his condition wasn't good. His nose was bleeding, he had a dislocated shoulder, black eye and god knows what else.

Dean had pushed him out. So, Sam was spending a night in one of Bobby's car.

He curled up in a ball and wept. Praying that his brother, _real Dean_, could come back.

"Cass? I know you and I aren't that good. But, please, Cass, help me out. I want my brother back. Explain me what's happening. Please Cass. PLease. I know i am a headache to Dean but i even know he wouldn't do this to me. Please Cass what's happening. You are supposed to help me figure out this problem. I might be Lucifer's vessel, but that doesn't stop you from helping me and Dean, does it? PLease. If not for me at least for Dean. I know he would break if he gets to know what's happening to me. I don't want that to happen to him. Please Castiel. Help me out. Take me through this.. PLease.."

At first Sam thought Cass might help him out that very moment but he was wrong. No wing flapping sound. No guy in trench coat. He was alone in the car. With himself and some good memories. Maybe that might take him through the night. Maybe. And maybe Dean might be okay tomorrow. That too was a maybe.

Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of the good times he and Dean had together.

**A/N- sorry for the delay. Hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE**

**A/N- Hey guys, this the what you can call, sequel/ remake/ whatever of AlxM's Abusing Forgiveness, With just one twist. HIM did not change in the end. SO... Anyways this story is all AlxM's and course supernaturals. And yes all mistakes are mine. THANKS A TON AlxM! Love you LOads! all Yours! and sorry for the delay.**

**One more thing. Foul language. Rated T.**

**Enjoy and please review!please beg ya!**

A week had passed by. No new from Cass. Bobby was blank. Everything was a mess. Great.

Dean rested his head against the wall as he saw the AU Sam sleeping. It was two in the morning and the eldest Winchester was still awake. Who can sleep when their brother is being tortured?

An unexpected gesture came. A hand grabbed Dean's wrist.

Dean yelped in surprise and looked at who it was.

"What are you doing up so late, Bobby?"Dean asked relieved.

"I should be asking you that."

Dean sighed and turned back. This time his gaze was at the Impala, which stood outside the house, incomplete. But yet filled with memories.

The time Dean put the plastic spoon in Sam's mouth, the time Sam did douchery to the car to play a trick with Dean., the time they sang song together, the time they slept in the car when no motel was in sight.

It was all with Sam.

If only he could return...

Sammy, Dean thought, why do you always get yourself in trouble?

As if Bobby was a kind of psychic, he said, "Takes after you, kid. Always getting himself in trouble. I will do my best to get him back."

Dean sighed and nodded, as Bobby wheeled back to his study.

Then something hit Dean's rusted brain...It was not like Cass to not reply to his praying..especially when he needed the nerdy dude with wings. Something had to be wrong. Whatever it was, Cass wasn't telling Dean. Where was Castiel? Why was he not replying? There had to be something. Where could Cass reply? Cass is an angel, angles are god's crappy postmen, God lives in heaven, but humans changed his address. Church.

If Cass is not replying then well...urgghh...Why do people make people do what he doesn't want to? It was two in the morning. God always has his ears open, right? So let's check it out.

He drove to the church but it was close,

Oops.. looks like a wrong was to be done on holy ground.

Dean picked the wrong and crept in.

Looking at the crucifix, "Listen this is the second time. I want.." Dean cursed himself and managed to get the words out," your help. Please, Cass, where are you?"

Dean well did not expect the answer so fast.

"Dean."

Dean jumped up and turned around.

"Cass?"

"With all due respect, Dean, I would like to know how come you are breaking and entering in a church?"The angel asked.

"Well, you made me. I want to talk-"

"About Sam. Yes i know." Cass interrupted.

"And you still didn't come?"

"Dean, I know that you are disappointed with me for not coming-"

"Disappointed?!That's a motherfucking understatement. It had gone far from being 'disappointed'." Dean made 'disappointed' sound like an alien word.

"Dean, please let me explain." Castiel's mannerisms and sweet talking was real getting on Dean.

"Say what?! That you are an innocent soul being sent to hell for misunderstanding?! Oh please don't you dare give, especially me, that crap. Sam was, hell, he is an innocent human who does not even know how his mother looked. His father never lulled him to sleep, he instead gave a little boy a revolver. And when the boy asked for a normal life, he was sent away with words that might be stinging him still. When he started to get near to a normal life with a wife and two point five kids his girlfriend was taken away bringing him back into hunting, not to forget that he started having visions and then Azazel, Lucifer and Lilith are introduced! And did I mention that all along his every step was was what the angels wanted. And now he is being punished for some stupid angel who just did not like us, what the hell?! Why should he be fighting for Lucifer?! Lucifer's an angel, well, even creator of hell then why doesn't he fight his battles on his own?! Is he that scared?!Why is it that my brother who has lost every inch of happiness and reason to live is still being used?"Dean stopped. His fiery green eyes meeting Castiel's blue calm eyes.

"Dean I know how you are feeling. Please, I can help you." The angel replied.

"No, you don't. But if you want to help me. Get Sam back. Remove his every hurting memory from the place swap." Dean walked out of the gate and drove back to Bobby's.

He noticed the Sun was rising. New days mean new beginnings, new chances and new hopes to live a new life, Dean hoped what his mother had once told him was true. He just hoped if his brother could come back.

He parked the Impala and went inside finding it oddly silent. Usually, Sam would be cooking, making those hissings noises and Bobby would be watching T.V. But no...the house was dead silent.

"Sam?Bobby?" Dean called out, keeping his fingers crossed so he could get a reply from either of the men.

"Sam?!"

Dean proceeded to his room. No one. Everything was still. No movement.

"Hello, Dean." A new voice spoke through the silence.

Dean turned to see who it was. And what a surprise, ain't it? His favorite angel standing right in front of his eyes. Zachriach.

The angel passed a smile, which was more of business like than of a show of kindness.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing." Zachriach paced around a bit and then stopped to add," Are you not interested in knowing where the old guy and your brother are?"

"Knowing you, flatface, you would have transported them to land unknown."Dean walked over carefully to the door, so he was at least a feet away from the angel and facing him straight.

"Am i that popular?"Zachriach asked.

"No you are just plain stupid."

"I should be incinerating you into million of ashes right now. But, Michael, to my annoy disapproves of it. And i don't think i have any interest in getting on the bad side of him, because that is quite a dangerous task."

"Yeah i can pretty much see that." Dean smirked.

Zachriach looked at him confused but then relaxed and he was back in business."You know why I swapped the places of your brother and that kid staying with you?"

"So it was _you_!"

"Surprise surprise surprise. Well, back on the question."

"Yeah yeah i know you guys wanna tell me how stupid I am.. Yeah, i have been told that."

"No. Not exactly Dean. Look after this your brother will be afraid of you, which is what Lucifer not of Michael, but if the vessel is not that strong to keep the fight, it will be quite easy for Michael to kill Lucifer. And as you know we want you to say yes to Michael. And if you say yes, he can knock some sense in you and your brother and make the things between you both as they were. The same old. We can make you the same brothers you were before as you quote 'dragged into this game of chess between angels and demons.' You could have the same faith and the same bond you had." The angel explained.

"You said it yourself, Michael will kill Lucifer. That means my brother will die. He wouldn't survive it to have whatever you call 'sense' knocked into him or-or 'make him and me have the same bond and same faith'. And, baldy, get it straight, we still have the same faith and bond. It never changed. And as far saying yes to Michael is concerned, i would have to kill my own brother, oh that's so not happening if that's what you fantasize. If you think the headlines of _Heaven's Daily _will be "Brother kills his younger brother' or whatever like that. Drop the dream." Dean stopped, catching his breath.

"Well, Michael doesn't think like that. He is following his father's orders."

"Well, then Michael is a total ass! He might now care about his brother! But I do!"

"You care about a brother you has betrayed you?"

"He might have done some things. Bad things. But that doesn't prove he is not my brother! And if you don't know it has never been easy for Sammy! Thanks to you winged up people! You get my brother back and that's my final word." Dean was practically yelling by now. he had pain and anger in his voice. He was about to raise his bloody hand and stamp it on the sigil when a bright light filled the room, bringing an old memory of his family back.

_"Daddy! Look at him! he's so tiny!" The four-year-old Dean exclaimed as he saw his little brother smile right back at him with those huge green eyes that had make anyone's heart melt.__ Dean looked at his Dad, impatiently waiting for a response.  
_

_"Yes..yes..He is the cutest..Ain't I right?" _

_"Yesh, Daddy. You are always right." _

_After looking at his little brother, Dean turned to his father. "Daddy? can i pleash hold him?"_

_"Yea...Course..He is your younger brother. You gotta take care of him, huh?"_

_"And that means making sure he eats, sleeps and drinks milk at the right time has a bath with the right temperature of water and wears clean and hygienic clothes." A new voice rose...The one of their mother.  
_

_"Mommy!" Dean rushed to his mother. His mother leaned down to him. "Mom? Can you say again what you just said? I kinda got...got...c..con.." Dean stopped tilting his head trying to get the right word._

_"Confused?" Mom said._

_"Yesh! Mommy you are always right!" Dean exclaimed happily kissing his mother's cheek, and rushing back to Sammy, with Mary following behind.  
_

_"Hey, I thought I was always right!" John exclaimed._

_"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Mary joked to her husband and turned back to Dean, "You want to pick him up right? Here." Mary picked up the little Sam and gave him to Dean. _

_Dean proudly took Sam. A sense of responsibility pumped through his veins. He felt very close to his brother and knew he had to take care of him forever._

Dean snapped out of it when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Dean expected to be _his _Sam's hand and not the other Sam's hand. But no such luck. Dean turned to face him. Dean was now well aware Zachariach had gone.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked, sympathy in his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. I am fine." Dean said faking a smile.

"How had you cut your palm?"

"Oh nothing.. I was trying to cook." Cook? Seriously? Dean said to himself. He dug his hand in his jacket's pocket to find something crumbled inside. He thought it felt like paper. He didn't remember putting anything in there. Confused, Dean went outside to see what it was.

It was a note from Zachriach. Dean smirked as he thought that the angel knew how to write. It read- "Memories are good. I'll be back on Friday. I want your yes"

You are not getting my yes.. till I have Sam back, Dean thought.

He turned to walk in but banged right into a man wearing a trench coat.

"Cass! For the friggin hundredth time. Please stop surprising me like this."

"I am sorry, Dean." Cass apologized. "But Dean i heard your and Zachriach's conversation. Let me remind you he gets what he wants. he is a stubborn angel."

"You eavesdropper. Well, if he is stubborn, then I am ten times that."

Suddenly an idea stuck him. But he stopped it to first think how his mind was working so much today? He shook his head and came back to point.

"Ummm... Cas? You heard my and Zach's conversation right?"

Castiel nodded.

"Well that means you can help me."

"yes. I am always there."

"Okay that was very senti. Anyways, I have no clue how my brain is working that much, i have got a tremendous plan!"

Dean stopped for a minute and then smiled. "Look I always wanted to say this. Agent Cass get on work!"

But when he turned to look if Cass was there he saw no one.

Great.

If Sam was there, and if Dean said that to Sam, Dean would have got the epic eyeroll and i-don't-know-how-you-and-i-share-the-same-DNA look.

Dean smiled at the memory and went back in to bandage his palm.

A/N- sorry guys! I am really sorry! But my net was not working and i couldn't post the chapt. Thanks for everything! Please please review. Please! And sorry again. Hope You enjoyed! Guys I am even working on TWO more new stories so when they are put on please read them( i would tell you).. please.. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**What Is And What Should Never Be.**

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my net's not being good with me. So..And thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. They mean a lot. Thanks! Enjoy! And yeah all wrong grammer and all are my faults. Don't blame a person. :)**

AU-

Sam just couldn't believe it. Two weeks gone by and he was still in some crappy swapped place where his brother would beat him up. Not giving a damn if Sam was hurt, Dean would continue beating and insulting. He wouldn't stop. He'll just keep on beating. And it did hurt. No, Sam wasn't hurt at the body, it was his heart that was paining and crying. He was sad.

"Oww! Bobby! Slowly, it hurts!" Sam screeched as Bobby applied antiseptic on his wounded arm.

"No, you put antiseptic and i'm sure it tickles. Idgit."

"Oh come on Bobby."

Okay Sam would have said that, but it was someone else's voice. Sam recognized it after hearing the voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred every night and every day.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, just passing by, saw this wuss g-"

"Dean. You hurt him so much that now it has swelled up. And this deep cut? Dean, what's wrong with you kid? You weren't like this before."

"Oh..oh..I see." Dean grabbed a chair and sat on it. "I am again at fault, huh? I was the one starting the apocalypse. I was the one who trusted a demon over his own brother, I was the one who broke the last seal. Yeah, sure. I DON'T THINK SO! THIS LITTLE JERK HERE HAS DONE ALL OF THEM HE HAS CHANGED AND YOU SAY I HAVE CHANGED?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BOBBY?!"

"First of all, you mind your tone with me." Bobby ignored the eye roll and continued," And second, you swore you'd never let anyone touch your brother and now you yourself are hitting him? what type of brother are you?"

"So, now you are taking his side?"

"I ain't taking any sides! I am just being fair!"

"Oh right. Sticking up for Mister I-Started-The-Apocalypse is not called TAKING SIDES?"

Bobby glared at Dean, like he was an alien. Bobby was disgusted. A lot. Come on, Dean is calling all that to Sammy sitting right here? There was a moment of awkward silence, but Sam broke it.

"You broke the first seal, Dean."

Sam got up and went out.

Dean looked at Bobby shocked, but Bobby on the other side was amazed and gave him i-told-you-he-got-nerves look. Dean got up and followed his brother who kept walking.

Only two thoughts ran in Sam Winchester's mind. Dean has changed or it wasn't his world at all. And now he was meant to be prepared for a fight. A combat.

Dean turned his brother by his shoulder, but got a punch in return. Dean angry at being punched lunged himself at Sam. Sam grabbed hold of him by his shoulders and rammed his knee in Dean's stomach. Dean doubled in pain but quickly got his knife out and slashed it towards Sam. Sam dodged it, and got on one side. Dean kicked on the side and got Sam by his chest. Sam stepped back in pain and took a minute to revive but when he looked up he saw a knife coming straight for him. Heb ducked it and it broke a car's window. Dean was quick. He did a roundhouse kick which Sam managed to dodge by ducking. Sam grabbed a glass shard and he stabbed it in Dean's foot.

"Oww!" Dean yelled in pain and went down. Sam looked at Dean but got a surprise when Dean did a ground kick and Sam felt a jab of pain in his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if he got bruised ribs.

Sam fell down.

Dean looked at Sam, he raise his foot to ram it in his stomach but someone, well, more of something pushed him aside.

A man wearing trench coat helped Sam up.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Castiel asked.

The two remained silent. Luckily, neither of them had gone for the face.

"Trying to kill each other? You are no good dead! Sam, I didn't expect sincerity from Dean, but you? Dean Winchester, you. What do you think,huh, killing your brother would stop the apocalypse? You started it, without knowing, tricked by Alasatir. Sam ended it, without knowing, tricked by Ruby. So who is at fault?!"

"Ruby and Alastair." Dean and Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." They felt as if they were in elementary school, Castiel was the head, and they had gotten into a bad fight over who stole the pencil. "Dean, apologize to Sam now."

Dean looked up."Never."

"Dean." Castiel glared at him.

"No!"

Dean rushed inside.

Sam looked at Cass. "Thanks, for listening." Sam expected a your welcome but all he got was the flapping of wings, indicating that Cass was gone. He was all alone with cars. He went inside and rushed to the bathroom to check his chest for any injuries.

Real World-

"Dean, I don't think it is a good idea to trap Zachriach like that." Castiel said.

Dean was making the angle sigil on the back of the door. A circle ready on the floor to put on fire if Zachriach does not reply and go as they wish.

Dean smirked, "New days, Cass. New times."

"what does that mean?"

"Forget it."

"Forgotten."

"Good boy."

"You too."

"Don't repeat after me."

"I won't repeat after you."

"Very well."

"Very well, then."

Dean turned now simple annoyed. "Don't repeat!"

"I wont-"

"Shut Up, Cass!"

Cass fell silent.

Dean then went to the side table and started the ritual. He lit everything and Zachriach appeared in front of them inside the circle, and that instant Cass put the circle on with Holy Fire

"Oh come on Dean! you- Cass, you are working with this human against your own kind."

"I'm not saying anything, Zachriach." Castiel said

"So, Zach. Now you get my brother back and I let you go." Dean demanded.

"you think I am that foolish."

"I don't think, I am sure. Now you peacefully get Sam back, and you go back in one piece." Dean threatened as he inched closer to the angel.

"Look you can do this whole day and I won't get your brother back, till you say yes to my demand."

"Agreeing to the terms and conditions of Michael, oh please."

"Fine, then suffer without your brother."

Dean gave a side glance to Zachriach. he wasn't saying yes to Michael, but he wanted his brother back.

"Why do you want to make it so complicated?"

"Oh, Avril. I like that singer. She is good little song writer. Anyways back on topic. Your yes. I want your yes for Micheal."

Zachraich suddenly saw Dean open a bottle.

"No, No. Not Holy Oil. You do that to me and I die. I die you don't get your brother back."

"I may not. But come on just a bit of it, won't hurt." Dean sprinkled a bit of it on Zachriach. A bit of it went on the fire, making it blaze brighter.

"AHHH!" The angle started to burn wherever the Holy Oil touched him.

"Zachraich, It is for your own good, if you get Sam Winchester back. You'll be safe. Well, not in one piece but alive." Cass said

"Remember i promised to you, Zach. I would stab you. I can do that right now!"

Zachriach remained silent.

"Why can't Castiel do it?" Zachriach looked at Cass.

"Because it is out of my power. Fetching that long, I can't do."

"Weakling." Zachraich said, but then regretted it when he saw Dean open the bottle again. "Look, Dean I can do you one favor."

"What?" Dean demanded.

"I can show you what is going on with your brother."

Now Dean fell silent.

He slipped into a scene. His brother was lying on the bed in pain. He wanted to call out to Sam. But he couldn't.

As Dean looked more, he found there was a scar on Sam's left cheek. He was sure it wasn't there before. His brother was really being tortured. Dean closed his eyes.

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking by lying there?!"

Dean opened his eyes to see an exact replica of him standing there.

"I-I am sorry.."

Dean felt sorry to see his brother like that.

But the replica didn't feel so. He grabbed Sam by the collar and slammed him in a wall.

Sam grunted in pain. Dean wanted to run to save Sam but it was as if he was stuck to the place.

He punched Sam in the stomach, and the the face. Sam began to cough out blood. But he didn't stop, he continued to him.

Dean felt helpless seeing his brother being tortured like that and that to by his own replica. Dean wanted to run and save him or cry out or do anything to distract him and save Sam but he couldn't.

Dean thought hours had gone by when finally Sam stumbled to the bed alone. Dean saw Sam wipe his tears and take out something from the bag. It was the amulet. Sam had kept it with him! It meant a lot to Sammy and Dean being an idiot threw it. Dean made a mental note to talk about it when Sam came back.

Before anything else could be flashed in front of Dean's eyes, he came back. This time Zachriach didn't get him back, Castiel did. Because Zachriach was gone and the fire had died down.

"You fuzzhead!" Castiel yelled at Dean and shook him hard.

"What?"

"He tricked you. he knew the fire had die down in a few minutes but he even know you had convince him in a few minutes so he sent you in a scene!"

Dean was too stunned to speak. He had just lost Zachriach, which meant Sammy would have to handle that crap longer.

**A/N- Hope you like the chapter! I posted a new story 'You kill My father, you pay for it' Xover of Percy Jackson and Supernatural. Do read and review! Review here too please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Is And What Should Never Be.**

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my net's not being good with me. So..And thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. They mean a lot. Thanks! Enjoy! And yeah all wrong grammer and all are my faults. Don't blame a person. :) Guys please read it! And motivate me!PLease!**

AU-

Sam did his best to limp all the way from his room to the kitchen.

Sams throat was dry. He needed water. Damn, he needed a bath. It was yet another day of torment, but now he was growing used to it. He knew he couldn't get out of this trap, he knew he would have to stay his whole life long with a guy whose face was like Dean but he was not like Dean from the heart. A guy who was a monster himself called his brother monster. Sam stopped mid way at that thought. Who was he referring to the guy who was a monster himself as? Was it Dean or He?

Sam shook his head to remove the thoughts.

Whatever it was, he just wanted to have a bath. Changing into new clothes, Sam went to Bobby.

"Hi."Sam said bluntly.

"Oh, hey son. Where is..?"Bobby said as he looked up to see only sam and no Dean.

"i don't know."

Bobby nodded and Sam remained still. Observing a long awkward silence, Sam thought what if Bobby could help him out. He did try, but he needed more help.

"bobby?"

Bobby knew exactly what Sam would ask him. Who doesn't want relief from someone who was being cruel?

"No, son, nothing I'm blank. I think it's better if you start to ask Castiel for help."

As on cue, a flapping of wings sound told them Cass had come there.

"Sam."

"Cass, i need your-"

"So does Dean in the other world."

"Other...Cass take me."

"i can't"

That depressed Sam. He so wanted to go back. He was sick of staying with a guy impersonating - no _wrongly_ impersonating- his brother

"Why can't you?"

"Because everything is not in my control, Sam"

Sam glared at Cass.

"But that does not stop me from helping you." Cass when said this Sam felt a tinge of hope inside him.

"What?"Sam asked, getting up from the seat and walking upto Castiel.

"You can trap Zachriach and force him to take you back. You can deal with him saying you will say yes to Lucifer. I will wipe your memory about it and his too about the same." Cass replied.

"Okay..that sounds good. lets get started." Sam rushed to the door but stopped when cass came in front of him,"There is one problem though." Sam sighed at this.

"The other Sam has to be inside a salt circle at the same time Zachriach thinks to swap you both. And if he isn't there. Well, you'll be just stuck in this world. Forever."

It seemed as if Sams breath stopped. But then he said, "Why don't you inform, Dean that?"

"It is difficult for me to come from the other world to here, it is against the rules, interfering with other angel's plans can kill me!"

Sam sighed at that.

He wanted to apologize to him but the angel was so pissed that he disappeared.

"Angel's a help. Come on, Sam, get started before Dean comes along."

SUPERNATURAL

Sam was drawing a sign behind the door, when Dean came in, his jacket slung over his hand, and a beer in his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

Damn, Sam thought. He had to get rid of Dean, and that meant a combat, well it might be the last. It might be worth it.

Sam threw punch at Dean's face, as the elder Winchester's beer and jacket dropped down and he backed away in pain, "What the hell?" Sam knew this would turn out bloody, but he just kept going. Sam bent down and picked up the beer and smashed it at Dean's head. He fell down on his knees. He tried to get up, but Sam grabbed his arm and twisted it hard, till a breaking sound came along with a scream. Sam didn't want to do it, but he knew this wasn't Dean. Sam got ready for one last punch at his face, when Zachriach came from the back.

"Did you miss me?"

Sam turned to see Zachriach. zachraich looked at Dean with a disgusted look. With a snap of his fingers, the elder fake Winchester disappeared.

The angel turned back to Sam.

"So, Sammy, lets get on the business, shall we?" Zachriach said.

Sam patiently framed in his mind what to say and then began. "I want you to make me a deal. Its not about the souls, but, it can save many send me back to my own world."

"What do you benefit?"

"My yes for Lucifer, and i will convince Dean to say yes to Michael."

"You will do that?"

"yes."

"How can i believe you?"

"Don't. Your loss."

Zachriach let out a grunt. "Fine. I will send you back. But you know that the other Sam has to be inside a salt circle at the same time. Or else you stay over here, forever."

Sam nodded,"Yes."

"How have you managed that?"

"I am a Winchester. I can do anything."

Zachraich nodded.

REAL WORLD-

Dean paced around. Worried, he had just lost Zachriach and the worst nightmare was what he witnessed. He kept wondering what might be happening to his little brother when a bad thought stroke him. What if Sam doesn't survive that?What if that changes Sam's way of visualizing Dean as his brother?

No..That can't happen..Sam knows exactly how to differentiate, Dean told himself. But come on that was his little brother there.

FLASHBACK

"Dee?"

Dean looked up as he heard his name being called out in such a baby manner, but he smiled as he knew who it would be. "Yes, Sammyboy?"

"Dee, what is the color of a dragon?"

"What?" Dean asked as he sat up straight in bed.

"Yesh..I 'ean dragon.. Huuuggge.." Sam lengthened his arms trying yo show Dean how he huge, but in the process...he fell down.

Sam looked up. His brown looking straight into Dean's. Sam's eyes were big and innocent, but dean knew exactly how innocent his little brother was. The nine year old elder Winchester, couldn't resist a smile, but he forgot what came next. The brown eyes filled up in tears, and soon the silence was broken by the younger Winchester's crying.

"Oh, Sammy. Come here." Dean picked Sam up and put him in his lap and hugged him tight. Sam's face got dug into Dean's stomach and he could barely cry now. He struggled to break free and look at his elder brother's face.

"No. No, I'm not letting you go."

"Ee! Emm' o!" Sam tried to speak.

"You know, Sammy? I kind of never understood your baby language." Dean said sarcastically. Suddenly, Dean felt Sam relax and not struggle anymore. He pulled him apart to see if he was sleeping, but instead he got a small fist smacking him in the face.

"You i'iot!" Sammy yelled. Dean grabbed his hand and for one minute forgot that it was Sam and not some attacker. He twisted the little arm and received a pained scream from Sam.

"Oh Damn! Sammy I-" Dean started to apologize but Sam got down from his lap and went to a corner holding his hand.

Dean walked behind his little brother and stopped the moment he stopped in front of the T.V.

Sam climbed up on the rocking chair and sat there, his knees on his chest, and face dug in between the knees. he looked like a small kitten.

Dean pulled his face up. He saw the little boy's face was tear streaked and eyes puffy and red. Dean glanced at the hand and saw a red area.

"Sammy? I am sorry, i didn't mean to do it. You know I fight at school and it just got my habit, I forgot that you were my lil brother. I promise I would never hurt you again. Sorry."

Sam stopped crying. He tilted his face and bit his bottom lip. Dean knew exactly what that look was. Sammy was thinking deeply.

"Itsh k, Dee. I know you wo' hurmme. i know you di' 'ean it." Sam said at last.

Dean smiled and looked at the little hand, "Lets get this patched up?"

Sam nodded and Dean picked him up and went.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Dean smiled at that memory. It was one of those that he loved. But that now that reminded that what Sam might be going through if he remembers this. Dean had promised to never hurt him. Forget about hurting, he was torturing the poor guy. Dean made up his mind. He had to do something. And he would get Sammy back no matter what.

**A/N- Guys please please please review!please you like it even a bit just review! please!**


End file.
